


The Silence

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Foxtrot [37]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, The Dollhouse - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, not actually RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: Any, any, the silent treatment. The silence in the house after Rodney remembers John's confession to him during The Shrine. Set post-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silence

The silence in the house was oppressive. Jennifer refused to look at John and, by extension, Joe. Rodney seemed like he couldn't decide between avoiding John or Jennifer, so he ended up either having quiet, intense conversations with her behind closed doors or huddling in his office with Joe, who was incredibly apologetic about what he looked like (it wasn't his fault - it was his face first).  
  
The only neutral party in everything was Evan, and his enabling tendencies were clearly detrimental to the entire household. Instead of trying to lock Rodney, John, and Jennifer all in one room so they could scream it out, he started spending extra time in the kitchen, making everyone's favorite meals and delivering them to their bedrooms on trays so they didn't have to eat together if they didn't want to. Joe delivered John's meals and Evan delivered Rodney and Jennifer's meals, and Evan and Joe had the kitchen all to themselves, which seemed too big for just the two of them.  
  
Things reached the epitome of ridiculousness when Rodney started leaving a room whenever John entered it. Enough was enough. Joe waited until a night when Jennifer was out of town doing research with Topher, and he offered to take Evan out on a date to a local art museum. Before he left, he took all of the other car keys. John and Rodney, hidden in their respective rooms, wouldn't find out until it was too late.  
  
When Joe and Evan got home, Rodney and John's doors were locked. Nothing was broken, so they had no idea if a conversation had even taken place. But the next day, Rodney and John joined them in the kitchen for breakfast – Evan had gone all out making everyone's favorite cinnamon rolls – and even though they both looked miserable and exhausted, they could kind of look at each other.  
  
And after Jennifer returned, they started eating dinner together again. She, John, and Rodney never spoke to each other directly, but Joe would rather be passing messages in the same room as them than slog through icy silence in the hallways.  
  
And just when Joe thought they might actually speak to each other, Jennifer left.


End file.
